Usuario discusión:Takashi Kannami/Archivo1
Historia A la hora de agregar información sobre un capítulo en un personaje, hazlo en la parte de la serie correspondiente por ejemplo en el articulo de Tekuno Kanden pusiste "Parte I y II" y aclaraste el porque. En ese caso solo tenias que poner esto ↓ Parte II Historias de Konoha ↓ Y contar lo ocurrido sin necesidad de aclarar porque la historia pasa en tal parte de la serie pero se la muestra en otra, etc... Atte. 05:37 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Andres! Respondiendo a tus preguntas: #El anterior Burocrata los prohibio porque todos hacian un personaje y ya habia dos organizaciones,por lo que dijo uqe borraria todo si no se trastalaba a la Fnon Wiki.Actualmente cambiamos de Burocrata,por lo que no se,preguntale,el es Leodix. #Dependiente de lo que te diga Leodix,crealo aca o en la Fanon.Bueno las sacamos de una pagina,pero no la creas a gusto las suben otros usuarios,es: http://www.deviantart.com/ #Eso lo escribimos nosotros,puedes buscar directamente en Google,pon "Como se dice (palabra) en japones",entonces se pondra el traductor de Google.Aunque,tal vez,no es tan seguro,asi que busca en la Narutopedia (Wiki Inglesa) #Mmmm,no se que habras puesto mal,pero de seguro pusiste algo mal.Te sugiero que copies la de un personaje que la tenga bien y la pegas,luego cambia los datos. #Para tener una firma que este buena xD debes entrar a tus preferencias y en donde dice "Mi apodo para firmas" y poner y seguidamente hacer click en el cuadradito que dice "Tratar como Wikitexto".Luego,para tener una buena debis pedirle a Leodix que te cree una,el sabe sobre ellas,el me iso la mia. Bueno en principio cree mi personaje de chico,cuando comence a ver Naruto.Tenia una apariencia parecida a la que,mas tarde,encontraria en devianART.Practicamente me inspire en Kakashi,pero luego le fui dando otra forma.Actualmente tiene la personalidad de Near,de Death Note. Si tienes mas preguntas,preguntame,no me molesta ;) 21:37 23 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: Mañana me ire de vacaciones,por lo que probablemente no responda tan rapido. me gustaría una forma de contacto con tigo saludos me pdorias dar tu correo profavor o algun lugar apra estar en contacto Proposicion Hola quieres unirte a mi equipo que haremos con Juan uchiha senju y Zen momochi espero tu respuesta --Niaku 25 19:54 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Ya estan los solo tengo que decirle a Juan y a Zen no el blog no cambies solo es de 4 personas pero ponle una historia a tu personaje ATTE --Niaku 25 20:40 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola me entere de deseo de unirtenos como fundador me parece genial reforma tu historia y ponle una planilla de personaje con imagen y nos topmaremos el tiempo de leerla y entre los tres miembros decidiremos debes tener imagen si o si xq ese sera la imagen del equipo de los cuatro integrantes(en lo posible como la mia o la de Niaku) atentamente Juan uchiha senju 22:06 7 abr 2011 (UTC) La ley es para todos crea una planilla con buena imagen y con solo tres Kekkei Genkai contando dojutsu (considero el sharingan y Mangekyo como uno) Imagen De Personaje Te lo hise rápido así que no creo que te guste pero,por si las dudas,te dejo la imagen sólo es un pedido por personaje (perdón pero no tengo mucho tiempo) puedes cortarlo con el paintthumb|espero que te guste Hola si necesitas cualquier ayuda comprandre pidela por cierto soy de santa marta 18:11 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Jefer Origami Hola Andres sobre tu peticion eso de las imagenes es un concepto y tarea muy compleja pero para ayudarte con ello te recomiendo que descarges Photoshop Cs3 es un poco viejito por que ahora existe el Cs5 pero es el que yo uso.... retomando el tema solo necesitas una imagen en''' Lineart (Imagen solo con las lineas sin color) y saber cololear en formato digital el resto es cuestion de tus gusto y los fondos y eso es cuestion de efectos que le agregas con las herramientas del mismo es muy sencillo pero al principio puede resultar un dolor de cabeza suerte cualquier cosa estoy a la orden y por si a las dudas escribeme a mi discusion Jefer Origami 23:08 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Toma un Regalo T regalo esto no significa nada sobre Tatsu pero estoy arto de pedirtelo Juan uchiha senju 23:09 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Lo quieres o no se la dare a otro Cierre de Increpsion x ahora cerraremos la incorporacion solo hay lugar para uno le comentare a los demas miembros q quieres entrar y q voten x vos o al q le paresca Ok? Juan uchiha senju 23:58 12 abr 2011 (UTC) para mas info ve al blog de Tatsu hola cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirmelo paisano todo bn!! 22:23 13 abr 2011 (UTC) pues la precentacion y lo del usario no te entiendo esplicater lode la discusion es de mi amigo grandpiece que trabaja en la one piece spain wiki buscame alla ok-- 00:52 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Yo podría ser tu compañero Si quieres yo podría ser tu compañero en Tatsu si te parece, si algo deja un mensaje en mi discución, PD: Yo también soy de Colombia (medellín)Kuronado 22:38 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Tatsu hola andres que cuentas considere tu propuesta de Tatsu y decide yncorporarte mas adelante si es que consigues a otro usiario con personaje, imagen, 3 Kekkei Genkai y todas las condiciones para entrar a Tatsu hablame en mi discucion y entra a la pag de Tatsu suerte Juan uchiha senju 02:09 23 abr 2 chaoo hasta luego andres te deseo la mejor de las suertes hola te hablo de naruto wiki por que me interesa eso de dibujar mangas dime tu sabes como espero tu repuesta 13:40 7 may 2011 (UTC) consulta equipo Hola Andres he visto tu personaje y mi pregunta hacia vos es si queres unirte a mi como conpañero para unirnos a la organizacion Tatsu, ya que se necesita un compañero para entrar. Desde ya gracias. Mizuken 19:15 7 may 2011 (UTC) hola soy hombre, tambien me gusta tu imagen, es la forma final del amir gold, a mi kiba me cambio la vida, ya estaba a pasos de eso pero eso lo decidio,quien sabe tal vez y con el tiempo podamos crear una wiki de kiba en español y completa porque la de ingles esta medio completa, chao Kaminari no seishin 03:02 12 may 2011 (UTC) hola querias ser mi amigo y ponerme en wikiamigos un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 15:21 12 may 2011 (UTC) hola vente aqui http://es.wcw.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Wcw:IRC un saludo hablamos ahi Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:54 14 may 2011 (UTC) hola te vienes al chat de ayer un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 13:53 15 may 2011 (UTC) Andres lei en tu blog q quieres hacernos contra quiero decirte q es muy complicado conseguir buenos personajes mejor considera lo de Tatsu porque t pasara lo mismo q tu otra organizacion a la q nadie le dio interes xq ser los buenos en esto so siempre funciona Juan uchiha senju 02:58 16 may 2011 (UTC) Categorías No vuelvas a crear esas categorías ya que no son necesarias. 21:33 26 may 2011 (UTC) Hola soy nasaku para hacer un personaje como el mio necesittas fotoshop en español y una imagen del anime que te guste o en paint pero lleva mucho tiempo a y sobre mi pagina no la he terminado Combate Si Andres me gusta el combate, pero son muchos clones has como que nos atacamos mas con el ninjutsu o algo así, y además mi personaje no es un niñito para que se lo lleven digamos q ya me tenía q ir o algo así por cirto ¿como hiciste tu firma? Kuronado 10:42 31 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias Andres Me gustá mucho la firma que hiciste, todo esta perfecto hola hola dejases naruto wiki o siges editando Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:29 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola mi hermano bueno la graciasi no es editar a lo loco sino presisamete en el momento indicado y si en verdad estoy aliviado de que aya mas colombianos que esten en naruto wiki y aunque lleve tiempo aqui veo que falta mucho por eso sigo bueno chao Darkcondar Re: discución episodios Sobre el tema de los nombres de los episodios es que los que estan en wikipedia son Titulos traducidos comunmente. En cambio, aca en Naruto wiki - tenemos los nombre de los episodios traducidos a la verción latinoamericana. Por ejemplo: el epsiodio 2: en japon '木ノ葉丸だ　コレ', traducido sería, '¡Este es Konohamaru!, pero si notas en la verción Latinoamericana esta '''¡Mi nombre es Konohamaru!. Y como esta wiki se basa en Naruto Latino, ponemos ese nombre. 'Si tenes alguna duda respondeme.' 17:07 8 jun 2011 (UTC) hola andres e visto el mensaje a leodix tu quedate tranquilo tengo experiencia como administrador en naruto respuestas esta burijjii y mi wiki mia y voy adar lla taya como tal saludos Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:20 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Karura/Karuka Andres, te pido por favor que antes de crear un nuevo artículo, te tomes el tiempo y la molestia de usar el buscador para saber si ya existe. Karura era la madre de Gaara, y como tal aparece en su infobox en la parte de la familia; dado que tu artículo parece estar mejor redactado que el que ya estaba, pedí una fusion de ambos en lugar de que lo borren. Este es el 1º artículo sobre ella: Karura Y, por favor, la proxima vez tomate el tiempo de buscar si ya existe un artículo; no solo por su nombre en el buscador, sinó tambien leyendo los artículos que estén relacionados con el que quieres crear, así evitamos duplicar artículos. Gracias Saile aipas 21:00 12 jul 2011 (UTC) borrar que era lo que querias que te borrase? Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 16:04 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Es facil solo ve aqui y crea los que estan en rojolink=User:Dariel_lopez 21:08 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:Proyectos Capitulos Bueno yo no estoy al tanto de ese proyecto, más bien mi especialidad son los episodios. Pero estoy con vos sobre actualizar la pagina, Te Propongo que los dos la modifiquemos. 22:25 16 jul 2011 (UTC) lo que me pedite hola mira http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Bosque-1-.png si no tegusta decime pein 21:05 24 jul 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 21:05 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola Hola, esta ya solucionado el problema de la plantilla del reloj. Puede que falten algunas imágenes, pero cuando las consigas o sepas cuáles, te ayudo a insertarlas a la plantilla. Perdón por el retraso.-- 19:51 30 jul 2011 (UTC) jejejeje hola loco jeje Archivo:Gallery_15625_181_170425.gif Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 01:51 16 ago 2011 (UTC) hola me gustaria que me ayudara en mi pagina de discusion para poner un mensaje como el que tu tienes de naruto pero en el mio haz otro espero tu repuesta 20:26 17 ago 2011 (UTC) gracias andres te quiero agradecer por todo lo que hisciste muchas gracias sinceramente se que en ti puedo contar mi compa 16:01 21 ago 2011 (UTC) con que sarcarmo tu sabes que no soy de esa manera nada queria agradecer ok 19:46 21 ago 2011 (UTC) perdon por el mal entendido hola debo decir que eres impresionante para tu edad, yo la verdad no soy muy buena ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para "practicar" en la compu aunque me gusta mucho y la verdad me gustaria aprender cualquer cosa. asi que si tienes piedad de mi y te gustaria enseñarme cualquier cosa, te esperare y/o te busco en los ratos que pueda. gracias Risetto san 19:55 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Andres Le puedes decir a saile que si el no me puede desbloquear del chat Andres Kun Entra Al Chat de Burijji HOLA Andres Rinnegan gracias por las ayudas espero hablar contigo en otra ocasion. (Saku-Rinnegan 19:43 6 sep 2011 (UTC)) GrAciAs PoR tOdO (Saku-Rinnegan 19:45 7 sep 2011 (UTC)) SeNsEi ThAnKs Solo con q hables me enseñas muchoo aprendere mucho de tiii please enseñame?(Saku-Rinnegan 19:54 8 sep 2011 (UTC)) yyy no es sarcasmoo(Saku-Rinnegan 19:57 8 sep 2011 (UTC)) MUY BIEN 15:43 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Los sellos y el gif. Si Andres, logre capturar los sellos cuando ella los hace frente a Yomi,...pero creo que no son todos debo revisar toda la pelicula para encontrarlos. Para hacer un gif de un video, 1ª necesitas algo que capture las imágenes que forman la animacion en el video; hay programas para eso (uno de esos es el que usé yo). Despues debes compilar esas imágenes en orden para que la secuencia haga el movimiento correcto. Eso tambien se hace con programas como Photshop, pero yo uso uno mas básico., y cuando tienes todo ya puedes hacer un gif animado,. eso es todo. Saile aipas 22:15 26 sep 2011 (UTC) felicidadesDaniel uzumaki 17:07 28 sep 2011 (UTC) felicidades andres espero que hallas recivido muchos regalos.18/09/2011 Madaraxuchija :3 mmmm... bueno pue soy nuevo en esta pagina asi q me podrias explicar sobre como ases esos blogs tan increibles es q quiero aserme uno con mi personaje xD y pues.. noce me podrias ayudar?? espero tu respuesta y grasias por tu atencion... el programa y como usarlo ya que lo pides "taan desesperado", te lo diré: Se llama Gif Animator, y solo debes colocar las imágenes que componen el gif una detras de la otra, configurar su velocidad, color de fondo, poscicion de cada imagenen el cuadro..., y listo,...pero los resultados no son 100% buenos si haces una mala configuracion. te lleva poco tiempo entender como funciona, pero bastante podre maniobrar facil con el,...mas sencillo que ese no encontrarás, creeme. Lo descargas desde www.softonic.com Suerte A, lo olvidaba, no editas las imágenes, solo las colocas en su lugar; y siempre quedará un cuadro vacio al final de lo que armes, y si usas las flechas del teclado para bajar la vista de las imágenes, no bajas solamente, tambien corres el cuadro que tienes marcado en ese momento. Saile aipas 22:16 2 oct 2011 (UTC) thumb|200pxthumb|196pxthumb 666 mira cuando cruces la calle y cuando cruces las vias del tren, ahora tenes 666 ediciones andres (666=numero de mala suerte) (comentario poco productivo) lo que quise decir es que tenes 666 ediciones y quise adornarlo con un chiste, como siempre no me salio Juakoblabla 04:53 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Aldea Hola Andres te ayudo con el Simbolo de Tu Aldea? 21:03 19 oct 2011 (UTC)kanon96 Te odio. Hola Andres, te mataré ya sabes las razones. *sonrisa macabra* 21:16 25 oct 2011 (UTC) IRC Entra al IRC. 22:33 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Sensei Andres Kun Tu Quieres...O Mas bien Podrias ser mi Sensei ? Att: Suki Uzumaki Saludando Hola Andres, esos brazos gigantes los sacaste de REX? 18:12 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Capítulo Piloto Pues hasta ahora no he encontrado en imágenes, pero aparece como video en google Atentamente: HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 20:48 29 sep 2011. Piloto Capítulo Piloto ;) 02:03 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Lista de candidatos Hola Andrés, como tu eres aspirante al cargo de ADM podrias por favor mandarme la información que falta para ponerla en la lista. Gracias Lista de Candidatos a ADM Archivo:Rock_Lee_Firma.gif 15:39 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Urgencia Andres necesito hablar contigo Urgente Puedes entrar al Facebook o aqui en el chat de naruto o en el de burijji Esto no puede pasar de hoy Att:Nasaku Jutsus Está bien que quieras poner los jutsus, pero te faltan bastantes de Viento. andres... andres podrias hacerme el favor de crear un mensaje flotante por fa espero tu respuesta leviantan XD 17:38 3 mar 2012 (UTC) *ola andres felicitaciones eres jonnin espero que te valla bien en la aldea kirigakure lastima que no estamos juntos sabes kiri... y va a ser mi otra opcion pero bueno mejor me quedo en konoha muy buena suerte 02:20 6 mar 2012 (UTC) *debes pedirle a kuronado que te ponga como miembro del proyecto episodios ya que has ayudado mucho 02:17 8 mar 2012 (UTC) oye men van a sacar un cap del manga de HOTD,pero no sé aún cuando;un saludo DarkGaara 17:20 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Misión Hola Andres. En cuanto puedas ir al chat, avísame. Tengo que hablar contigo sabre una misión que nos encomendó Mizukage-sama. 13:40 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Idea Andres, porque no hacemos una historia (en Naruto Fandom) de nuestras misiones y como shinobis de Kirigakure. 10:24 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Sellos Hola Andres mira tengo que decirte lo siguiente tus imagenes de los sellos de Shion es una buena idea, pero tengo que avisarte que las imagenes tienen un logo en una de las esquinas y eso no se puede permitir. Sin embargo e voy a dar tiempo para que puedas subir las imagenes pero sin el logo. Disculpa las molestias. Fuego 013 (discusión) 22:38 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Imagenes Andres hace unas semanas te habia dicho que tenías que reemplazar las imagenes de sellos por las misma pero sin el logo, debes hacerlo o si no tendre que quitarlas. Ponte pila. Fuego 013 (discusión) 22:14 26 abr 2012 (UTC) :Porque ya existe y ya se habla de ese sello. Fuego 013 (discusión) 00:47 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola despues me podes explicar algunas cosas del wiki como sobre hacer es que aparece a la derecha para dejar mensajes que no se como ponerlo.gracias konohadelahojaKonhadelahoja 15:49 5 may 2012 (UTC) Peticion hola andres rinegan vengo como mensajero de fuego 013 sabemos que estas contribuyendo en la wiki de rock lee la primavera de la jueventud, hace pocas horas entre a la wiki para ver, estra muy decaida, decidi decircelo a fuego 013 para que unieramos las dos wiki haciendolos wiki hermanas, si te interesa habla con fuego 013 y si aceptas haremos que muchos editores te ayudemos a contruir la wiki Kevin senju 16:26 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Wiki Rock Lee No te preocupes Andres voy a colaborar pero antes de publicar sobre esa wiki hay que hacer o llevar acabo ciertas cosas pero luego discutimos sobre eso ya que ahoraita voy a salir y regreso más tarde cuando vuelva hablamos de lo que tenemos que hacer. Fuego 013 (discusión) 17:09 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Andres que paso con el proyecto de rock lee wiki yo te puedo ayudar pero fuego no me deja hasta hablar contigo habla con el porfa para unir esta dos wiki Kevin senju 02:57 11 jun 2012 (UTC)